Legendary Super Saiyan
According to legend, a warrior with unsurpassed power and destructive capabilities appears every 1,000 years. As much a force of nature as they are a monster. Strong, unbridled, complete mary sue. All should fear the legendary super saiyan. Only Saiyans with 50% or less karma can take this destiny. Destiny Features: Legendary: You gain access to legendary points. Legend points are needed to activate abilities from this path. You naturally generate one legend point at the start of each round. These naturally generated points do not stack. Successfully landing an attack generates a point, and landing a power from this path generates tier legend points. Points generated this way do carry over. Not a super saiyan, a monster: You lose access too all of your forms above super saiyan, but gain the Legendary Super Saiyan power in their place. At the cost of 5 legend points, you assume the legendary super saiyan form. Legendary Super Saiyan You become the legend Daily ✦ Transformation, Legendary Standard Action Transformation Effect: Spend 5 legend points to enable activation. You transform into a massive hulk of a super saiyan. Your size becomes large, but you suffer none of the penalties, you gain a trans bonus of +4, +4 move speed bonus, and the hit points of a character 5 levels higher than you and natural DR of 10. The start of every other round reduces your stamina by 1. Legendarily hard to kill: At the cost of 20 legend points the legendary super saiyan can negate all damage from an attack. Legendary super saiyan powers Level 31 at-will powers Legendary smash At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs repulse Hit: 4p+strength mod damage. while in legendary form, this attack immobilizes foes until the start of their turn. SPECIAL: This attack costs 2 legendary points to activate Eraser shot At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 18 Target: one creature Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 4k+ spirit damage. While in legendary form, this attack can not be deflected. SPECIAL: This attack costs 2 legendary points to activate Level 31 Encounter powers Bloody smash Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature, two attacks Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 2p+strength damage. Secondary target: The same or another creature in range Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + strength damage and the opponent is pushed strength squares in a direction of your choosing. While in legendary form, this attack knocks a foe prone if both attacks hit. SPECIAL: This attack costs 5 legendary points to activate Eraser Cannon Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action area Burst 3 Target: one creature in 10, burst targets all creatures including target Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 5k+spirit damage. While in legendary form, this attack deals half it's damage to armor. SPECIAL: This attack costs 5 legendary points to activate Level 34 Utility powers Shielding Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Stance Minor action Stance Effect: While in stance you reduce the damage from ki attacks by your Tenacity SPECIAL: This ability costs 2 legendary points to activate Giant slam Encounter ✦ Martial, unarmed Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a charge on you Effect: Make a melee attack as an immediate reaction Target: Triggering enemy Attack: Strength vs reaction-4 Hit: 2p + strength and the opponent is pushed back strength x2 squares. SPECIAL: This ability costs 3 legendary points to activate Legendary power You're stronger because you're stronger because you're stronger because you're stronger because you're stronger..... Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Power-up Effect: For the duration of the power up, your PUB increases by 1 every round for 6 rounds, and you do not consume power surges. If in legendary form, this ability instead increases your transbonus by 1 every round for tier rounds. After the last round reality resets to default and you are fatigued for 1d10+2 rounds. SPECIAL: This ability costs 6 legendary points to activate Level 36 Daily power Omega Buster Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 6 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 6k+spirit damage. While in legend form, this attack deals additional damage equal to your tenacity. Miss: half damage, and you are refunded half the legend points SPECIAL: This attack costs 8 legendary points to activate Legendary hammer Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 6p+ strength damage and the opponent is dazed. While in legend form, this attack applies its damage directly to a body part of your choice. Miss: Half damage, and the opponent is knocked prone. SPECIAL: This attack costs 8 legendary points to activate Level 40 Ultimate power Gigantic Omega Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Blast 9 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 7k+spirit damage. Miss: 3k + 40 damage, you regain 3 legend points SPECIAL: This attack costs 10 legendary points to activate Gigantic Destruction Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Wide beam 20 SPECIAL: This attack can ONLY be used in LSSJ form Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 9k+spirit damage. Miss: 5k + 20 damage, you lose tier x tier rounds from your current transformation. SPECIAL: This attack costs 10 legendary points to activate Category:Non-Canon Category:Destinies Category:Saiyans Category:Transformation